


【鳴佐】『You can dig so deep for scars.』

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

『You can dig so deep for scars.』

 

#只是一輛車

#系列文 

#前文 時間點前『Don't You Dare Forget The dark.』(R18)

#相關文 時間點後『Breathe with me』(甜)

#沒心臟不要去看，不負責

#自我流ABO半原著架空

#佐弱化

還是一句話，不能接受不要看。

 

「…喲…吊車尾的。」

鳴人幾乎是傻住了，腦中太多畫面讓他一下子轉不過來，佐助現在的狀態顯示著那個發情的Omega就是佐助，可是在他的印象中佐助明明是一個Alpha，即使他的信息素味道不強烈也不能否定他是個Alpha的事實。

鳴人甚至猜想佐助是在大蛇丸那邊做了什麼實驗才會變成這樣，不過他上一次見到佐助時他身上確實也散發著淡淡的Alpha信息素，那現在怎麼會這樣?

過多的訊息在他身體不斷流竄，鳴人發覺自己必須大口的深呼吸才不至於讓自己的信息素暴走，他只要想到佐助被那群混賬給這樣對待就幾乎要克制不住的衝出去撕碎那群人。

「…你…這是怎麼回事。」鳴人拼命控制住自己，不要讓信息素暴走，還有不受到發情Omega信息素的影響，冷汗從額頭滑落，剛才的打鬥都沒有現在要控制住自己來得辛苦。

「……滾。」佐助冷笑了一下把臉埋到手臂裡整個人縮了起來，像是在自我保護一般，雖然想表現出強硬的態度，不過明顯的抖音讓氣勢整個弱了下來。

「佐助你怎麼回事，怎麼會…你明明是Alpha現在怎麼……。」鳴人蹲下身，伸手想去把佐助扶起來剛碰到他的身體就發現他渾身燙的不像話，他的話並沒有說完整，像佐助這樣驕傲又強大的人怎麼會是個Omega?

「…滾…滾開，吊車尾的。」鳴人剛碰到佐助的身體，佐助就激動的揮開他靠過來的手，緊戒的瞪著他，鳴人無意間釋放的Alpha信息素讓他的身體又更加開始噪動起來。

「你這樣不行，我先帶你離開。」鳴人發現佐助的呼吸頻率越來越急促，他的發情期應該還沒有結束，身為Alpha的自己身上又沒有帶著Omega的抑制劑，這裡還是別人的根據地，實在是不宜久留。

「少…多管閒事!」鳴人伸出手托住佐助的背部想把他扶起來，佐助卻還是不領情的瞪大眼睛一把推開他，甚至沒穩住身體又趴到地上劇烈喘氣，Alpha的信息素對他影響太大了，現在他腦子一片混亂。

「不要鬧了佐助!現在乖乖跟我走。」鳴人低吼了一聲，佐助徵著眼愣在原地，Omega臣服於Alpha的可悲天性讓他瞬間無法反抗鳴人的話。

鳴人找到佐助被撕破扔在一旁的衣服本來想給他穿上，但又覺得這衣服幾乎是毀了根本不能穿，拿著他把佐助的身體稍微擦了一下，脫下自己的披風把人整個裹在披風裡抱起。

懷裡人的體溫還是很高，至少先帶他離開這裡，之後再想辦法吧，佐助還是在掙扎，雖然並沒有實質性的作用，鳴人把手收的更緊一點，還是先離開這裡吧，不要多想了，在想下去自己一定會瘋掉，鳴人不斷的告訴自己，一邊邁開步伐。

「嗚...放...放開我。」佐助抗拒著再鳴人懷裡掙扎，不是出於對Alpha的抗拒，而是對漩渦鳴人本身，被誰看到都好，他最不想被看到自己這付丟人樣子的人就是鳴人。

「不可能我說。」鳴人沒有看向佐助，直視著前方說道，又把他摟的更緊了一點，佐助是他的勁敵，他小時候最討厭的人，他追逐了好幾年的人，第一個認可他的朋友，他們之間可以有很多種關係，對手、朋友、兄弟，但鳴人從沒有想過他對佐助的感情會是愛情。  
一方面他們都是強大的Alpha，雖然並不是沒有兩個Alpha再一起的先例，但大多數的Alpha信息素總是會互相抵觸的，不過其實鳴人一直覺得佐助信息素的味道不難聞，反而他還挺喜歡的，另一方面自己雖然一直追逐著佐助但鳴人一直認為那是因為佐助是他最重要的朋友，直到今天他看到那種畫面，幾乎差點控制不住自己去撕碎那些傷害佐助的人。

鳴人抱著佐助跑出了石室外，外頭下著大雨，這很好...雨能沖淡信息素的味道，發情的Omega信息素味道太過於明顯，鳴人把裹在佐助伸上的披風帽子給佐助拉上，用自己的信息素包覆住兩人，帶著佐助走向雨中。

佐助被鳴人抱著，漸漸的也不再掙扎，一來是因為他真的太過疲倦，全身發熱發疼，再者是鳴人的信息素味道不知道為什麼讓他感到特別安全，和其它充滿侵略性的Alpha信息素不一樣，暖暖的像是陽光照在身上的感覺，身上的傷好像也沒那麼疼了。

鳴人抱著佐助在雨中不知道跑了多久，在確定佐助對他的信息素沒有反抗後開啟了仙人模式，四周圍沒有追兵，這樣一直跑下去也不是辦法，佐助的狀況很不好在這樣的雨中不知道能撐多久，帶著現在的佐助他也不趕有太大的動作，導致移動速度異常緩慢。

鳴人帶著佐助到了一個瀑布後的山洞，鳴人走了進去把佐助靠著牆輕輕放下，走到瀑布口處拿出卷軸下了結界，這裡很隱密應該是不容易被人發現，鳴人觀察著四周的地形這麼想到。

下好結界後鳴人走回山洞裡蹲下看著靠在牆邊的佐助，即使用斗篷幫他擋著還是幾乎淋濕了，鳴人從隨身包裡拿出毛巾幫佐助擦著頭髮，也沒注意到自己其實比佐助淋的更厲害。

「佐助，等等我留一個影分身在這裡，我去找小櫻他們也在雷之國，小櫻是醫療班的可能有Omega的抑制劑。」鳴人一邊幫佐助擦著頭髮一邊說著，過程佐助沒有看他一眼就這麼低著頭，其實鳴人也不是很確定，小櫻本身也是個女性Alpha，不過身為醫療班身上有其它性別的藥劑也是很正常的。

「......沒用的。」在鳴人站起身準備施展影分身術時佐助用著嘶啞的嗓音說道。

「你說什麼佐助?」鳴人停下動作，又蹲下身來。

「我說沒有用的......抑制劑對我...沒用。」佐助微微喘著棄抬頭對上鳴人疑惑的視線，是阿，如果抑制劑有用他又怎麼會落得這付慘狀。

「什麼意思佐助?沒有用?為什麼?」鳴人有些激動的按著佐助的肩膀，按照常理，沒有伴侶的Omega的發情期解決方法有兩種，一種就是最常用的抑制劑，另外一個就是......標紀。

「...我怎麼知道。」佐助很想用力揮開鳴人大聲罵到，我怎麼知道!我比你更想知道為什麼那該死的抑制劑會沒有用!但現實是他根本沒有那個力氣。

「呵......很可笑吧。」冷笑了一聲，佐助扯著難看的笑容看著按著他肩膀的鳴人，真的是太可笑了，一直以為是Alpha的競爭對手的居然是個Omega，現在還這副發情的模樣，真的是......太可笑了啊。

「你在說什麼啊...佐助。」鳴人皺著眉手上的力道漸漸放鬆下來，輕輕的撫著他的雙臂。

「一直以為是Alpha的競爭對手的居然是個Omega，你現在心理一定在嘲笑我吧?」

「佐助......」

「我說你一定覺得很可笑吧，明明是一個下賤的Omega還一直要裝成Alpha現在落得這付模樣!」佐助低頭咬著牙全身發顫的吼道。

「佐助!」鳴人伸出雙手捧住佐助的臉，強迫他抬起頭直是自己，才意外的發現佐助居然紅了眼眶，鳴人知道他是有多麼不甘心，佐助渴望力量自己比誰都更加清楚。

「......明明，這樣的你才更加讓我佩服啊。」鳴人捧著佐助的臉，用拇指擦去佐助因激動滑落的淚水。

「明明性別上是Omega還那麼強，佐助真的超級厲害啊我說。」鳴人看著佐助有些傻住的樣子露出笑容說道。

「......你在...說什麼啊，超級大白癡。」佐助咬著下唇，覺得眼眶裡的淚水又要克制不住，一定是因為Omega發情時情緒起伏會特別大的關係，他怎麼可能覺得有些感動。

鳴人看著佐助泛紅的眼眶忍不住靠近親吻著他的眼角，不知道是受到信息素的影響還是自己內心深處早就想這麼做了，鳴人一路吻著佐助的臉頰直到嘴唇，輕輕的啃咬後又大膽的整個探入，佐助雖然小小的掙扎了一下卻沒有拒絕他。

「嗚…嗯。」感覺到鳴人深入的舌和他的攪弄再一起，Alpha的信息素在腦中炸開，身體又開始不自主的興奮起來渴求著更多的安慰，鳴人的信息素很溫暖，完全讓人不想推開，兩人信息素契合的程度彷彿天生就該是一對佳侶。

「……佐助。」鳴人退出佐助的口中，分開時帶出一絲銀絲，手指插到佐助的髮絲間撫著他的後腦，看著佐助的表情已經有些迷離，受Omega發情的氣味影響鳴人也覺得自己漸漸開始噪動起來。

「啊嗯……嗯?」佐助抬起眼看著停下動作的鳴人，他還想要更多，這具身體還想要更多安慰，腦中充斥著想要被Alpha擁抱的感覺讓佐助不由自主的摟上鳴人的脖子湊上前去索求對方。

「讓我幫你吧佐助。」鳴人看著眼前的人把手探入對方批著的披風裡拉開，一手摟著他的腰把佐助往自己懷裡帶再次跟他接吻，佐助勾著他的脖子主動回應著他的動作，不知道有沒有聽進他說的話。

佐助沒有回答他的話，鳴人擅自認做成他沒有拒絕，一把抱起佐助把披風和自己的外套撲在地上把人放了上去，佐助的身體很熱還泛著些紅，撇除身上大大小小礙眼的傷痕鳴人都要覺得這是最美好的光景了。

鳴人府在佐助身上，大手在他光潔的軀體上游走，幾乎是膜拜的輕吻著他的身體，沒有任何侵略性的愛撫溫柔的讓佐助完全無法抗拒，Alpha的信息素在空氣中慢慢揮發， 挑逗著佐助的神經，雙腿不自主的磨蹭，被開發的後穴又開始飢渴的流出淫液。

「嗚…嗯不…啊嗯。」佐助抓住鳴人埋在他胸前的髮絲，張著口喘氣，混身舒暢的感覺讓他心慌，明明是最討厭他的，為什麼現在自己無論身體來是心靈上都那麼渴求著鳴人，身體還可以推脫給發情期，那心靈上呢?佐助只能咬著牙甩甩頭當作是被發情期給影響了思考，他對這個吊車尾的……怎麼可能。

鳴人離開了佐助胸前，抬頭對上佐助泛淚的眼眶，他知道那多半是身體興奮的淚水，但他還是看得心痛，抹去佐助臉頰上的淚痕，鳴人輕輕吻著佐助的頸部，後頸處還能看到大蛇丸在佐助身上留下的咒印，鳴人討厭這東西，忍不住情緒化的在那印記上面咬了一口。

「嗚!...鳴人?」頸部突然傳來的疼痛感讓佐助皺了一下眉，不過鳴人咬得不是很大力，他的反應多半是被嚇到而不是疼的。

「抱歉……。」鳴人為自己魯莽的舉動道歉，在佐助耳邊蹭了蹭，手滑過對方的腰，來到大腿根部細細的揉捏，感受到佐助興奮的收緊雙腿後又往身下探去。

「啊嗯…嗚。」佐助感受到自己的身體渴求著鳴人做更多更過分的動作，在他的手在自己腿跟揉捏時忍不助扭著腰夾緊雙腿，想要更多但對像是鳴人他根本拉不下臉開口，只能咬著唇用雙手扯著墊在身下的披風和外套。

撫摸了一陣子鳴人確定佐助不反感他的動作後手才漸漸往對方身下的後穴探去，佐助的股間早就濕漉漉的沾染了許多液體，即使剛剛自己再帶他出來前已經有稍微清理過，現在又被發情期產生的液體染滿。

「嗚…嗚呃。」

在鳴人把手指插入佐助濕滑不堪的穴口時，佐助沒忍住的再次呻吟出聲，後穴身處酥癢的感覺叫囂著需要更粗壯的東西來填滿它。

鳴人輕輕的按著佐助的穴口，他很容易的就已經能放入三指，不曉得是發情中的Omega為了交合而準備的身體特別容易開發，還是剛才穴口因為被過分對待還沒有恢復過來，看著佐助還紅腫不堪的穴口鳴人大概能猜想到那群混帳是做了些什麼。

感受到佐助已經準備的差不多了，鳴人直起身體拉下褲頭的拉鍊露出Alpha粗壯的性器，佐助看到時身體還是不自覺得發顫了一下，不知道是興奮還是緊張，鳴人也注意到了這一點，即使他的性器已經硬挺到了不行鳴人還是沒有猴急的直接頂入，反而是拉著佐助的腿圈在自己腰上彎下身一手摟著他的後腦從額頭吻到他的鼻尖，就像是在安撫自己Omega的Alpha一般。

「可以嗎…佐助?」鳴人撐起身和佐助對視，一滴汗從額腳滑落，他也是忍得很辛苦，這麼近距離的沐浴在發情的Omega信息素下，身為Alpha的自己需要用很大的理智來強迫自己忍下直接把對方壓在身下侵犯的舉動。

渾身被舒服的信息素味道充斥著，佐助伸出手摟上鳴人的背部把他拉得更進一些，看著鳴人隱忍的表情瞇起眼睛，在鳴人的耳邊蹭了蹭點頭，雙腿也跟著磨蹭著對方的腰，彷彿再催促著鳴人加快動作。

得到了許可，鳴人拉起佐助的腿讓他環好自己，用性器前端在溢滿水的穴口處磨蹭了幾下，慢慢頂入那個溫軟的地方。

「嗯……。」佐助咬著唇盡量不讓自己發出過大的呻吟聲，穴口被填滿的感覺傳制腦袋，很快身體就發出想要更多的訊息。

「嗚…，啊哈。」全身發熱，連腦袋都脹得幾乎無法思考，此刻佐助只想要更多，想要鳴人給他更多快感和安撫，雙手緊抓著鳴人的背，收緊雙腿，甚至主動的動著腰部來告訴對方快點動作。

「呃…。」被身下人刺激的鳴人忍不住皺起眉，佐助的裡面就像是在吸他一般，濕漉漉的穴口不停有水溢出，佐助刻意收緊的後穴和主動晃動的腰部，每一樣都在挑戰著他的理智。

鳴人終究是抵不過佐助的挑逗，抓著他的腰開始大力的頂弄，不過同時他也在注意著佐助的狀況，只要對方一有不舒服他一定會馬上停下動作，然而此可佐助顯露出來的卻是一臉感到無比舒適的表情。

「嗯…啊，哈啊。」佐助摟著鳴人的背，雙腿用力的纏緊對方的腰，隨著一次次的插入發出誘人的喘息聲，白濁的液體隨著兩人的動作不斷液出，染濕了身下墊著的披風。

「佐助…佐助。」一手托著對方的臀部讓抽插動作能更加順利，鳴人一邊啃咬著佐助的鎖骨著迷似的喚著他的名字，濕潤的後穴像是在邀請他進到更深處一般，四周的媚肉不停吸附上來，配合著佐助細細的喘息聲讓鳴人幾乎發狂的只想要好好疼愛身下的人。

好舒服，好舒服，腦子昏呼呼的幾乎無法思考，後穴被粗大的性器貫穿繳弄卻沒有任何不適的感覺，身體順從著配合對方抽插的動作擺著腰，恍惚中睜開眼看到鳴人癡迷的表情他竟然在心理上有說不出的滿足感。

「嗯啊…嗚，還…還要。」佐助一邊喘著，一邊摟上鳴人的脖子雙腿大張毫無保留的邀請著正幹著自己的人做些讓他更舒服的事情。

面對佐助的邀請鳴人拉開佐助的腿壓到他的胸前開始更大幅度的快速進出，不意外的把身下的人撞出更多細碎的呻吟聲，兩人的結合處不斷有被快速摩擦而形成的白濁液體流出，撞擊在臀部上的啪啪聲和攪弄著裡頭的水聲也越發越響亮。

「嗚!啊嗯…..哈啊哈啊。」幾乎克制不住快感的喘息，佐助在鳴人的背上留下了好幾道爪痕，感受著身下不斷被頂開又抽離，覺得還不夠，剛才鳴人一次頂入中無意磨擦過的那個地方帶給他更多快感。

抽插動作還在持續著佐助稍在他背後的爪痕有些些發熱，不過完全比不上對方熾熱的身體，鳴人一邊吮吸著佐助的頸部在那裡留下一個又一個屬於自己的印記，屬於他的，佐助是屬於他的，這樣的想法慢慢在腦中盤據擴散。

「嗚!嗯啊!」在鳴人又一次不經意的摩擦過那個點時佐助不自主的發出拔高的甜膩呻吟聲，腳指跟著蜷縮起來大腿根部微微的抽蓄，後穴的嫩肉不停的吸著在裡頭搗幹的性器，描繪著他的形狀，發出淫穢的水漬聲。

「這裡…很舒服嗎?佐助?」似乎也發現了這裡就是佐助的敏感點鳴人開始次次往那個地方頂去，果然佐助很快的被他撞出更多呻吟。

「哈啊哈啊，啊…嗯啊。」幾乎被頂得說不出話，佐助張著口大力的呼吸，嘴角還掛著剛剛接吻後過多的唾液，雙眼失焦整張臉泛紅的看起來色情無比，渾身濕漉漉的不知道是汗水還是剛剛淋濕的雨水，太過的刺激讓他想收緊大腿，耐合雙腿被鳴人壓在胸前，完全無法抵抗的門戶大張，只能等待著更多侵犯。

好棒，這樣的佐助，這樣的佐助只有他能看到!這樣被快感沖昏頭想要更多刺激、想要被更粗壯的東西填滿的佐助是他的!那些碰過佐助的混帳都去死吧!

鳴人漸漸克制不住自己噪動的信息素，壓著佐助的肩膀把他按在地上抓住他的雙手壓在他腦邊，開始更加發狠的搗幹，包覆著他性器的穴口規律的收縮著。

「啊!…啊嗯，嗚…啊哈。」突然被人壓在地上佐助一下慌了神，隨著撞擊背部不斷摩擦到地板有些生疼，但是結合處傳來的快感很快就讓他忽略了這一點點的疼痛。

「佐助…佐助!」鳴人喊著佐助的名字，一邊劇烈的動作，幾乎是整個抽出只剩頂部在瞬間全數插入至最深處，Omega濕潤的穴口完全可以承受這樣有些暴力的性愛。

「嗚呃…嗚嗯，嗯啊。」佐助甩著頭，承受著一波波的撞擊，雙手被抓住掙脫不開只能無奈的握緊又鬆開，背部在石地上磨擦著剛才的傷口好像又有些裂開，不過他沒有心思去理會。

雖然被情欲衝昏了腦鳴人還是注意到佐助的表情不對勁，才想起他背上有傷口，被他這樣壓在石地上一定不好受，放開了抓住他的手，鳴人稍微停下動作直起身。

「啊…嗯，鳴…人?」快感突然被打斷，佐助張開眼看著突然停下動作的人有些不解，甚至刻意收縮著後穴讓他快點繼續動作。

「換個姿勢。」鳴人說著連著還插在佐助體內的性器，直接把人拉了起來跨坐在自己身上。

「啊!嗚嗯……。」瞬間被拉起身，佐助一個沒有平衡整個倒在鳴人懷裡，因為身體的重量對方插在自己穴口裡的性器進入到比剛才更深的地方，佐助本來想撐起身，耐合早就被幹得全身癱軟才剛動了一下就無力的整個人攤了下去，穴口毫無保留的把粗壯的性器整個吞了進去，佐助雙手扶在鳴人肩上不停喘著氣慢慢的適應深入在體內的碩大。

「疼嗎?......抱歉。」鳴人一手摟著佐助的腰，一手撫過他背上的傷痕，傷口果然有一些裂開滲出了一點血絲，把沾到的血抹在自己外套上後鳴人撥開佐助蓋在臉上的髮絲看著他問道。

佐助有些恍神的看著鳴人，鳴人的手還撫在自己臉上，好溫暖…他忍不助蹭了蹭，看著鳴人露出一點笑的搖著頭:「……不會。」

鳴人順著按住佐助的後腦往下壓仰著頭和他接吻，另一手滑下揉捏著對方的臀部，雙唇分開後鳴人抓著佐助的腰開始再次頂弄起來，佐助摟著他的脖子埋在他的頸肩，細細的喘息聲在他耳邊迴盪著。

佐助發情的信息素味道越來越濃烈，如果不是有結界隔絕，怕是附近的Alpha  
都會被吸引過來，鳴人一邊擁抱著他一邊想著，這樣的佐助是我的……只能是我的，只是單單的做愛解決不了發情期，除非他們在這裡做個三天三夜直到佐助的發情期自然結束，如果要提早結束發情期必須進到生殖道做標紀。

鳴人一邊變換著角度尋找著生殖道的入口，佐助似乎也發現了鳴人不一樣的動作，有些緊張的抬起頭抓著他的肩膀。

「鳴人…嗚!」佐助剛想開口就被鳴人用嘴強制賭上，他開始掙扎著想離開，可是這一點程度掙扎在鳴人眼裡完全不在話下，拉著佐助的腰不斷的頂弄，慢慢磨蹭中終於找的那個隱密的入口。

對不起佐助……但是你是我的，不會把你讓給別人!

在一次進攻中，鳴人直接把性器頂入那在發情期才會打開的生殖道入口，更上一層的快感衝至腦門。

「嗚啊……哈啊哈啊。」佐助張著嘴大口的喘息，感受到體內更深處的禁地被完全打開，碩大的性器在裡面磨擦攪弄，穴口不停的分泌出更多淫液來幫助這場交歡。

「佐助、佐助。」鳴人幾乎失去理智的在裡面大幅度的搗幹，一下一下的幹出許多汁水，生殖道裡的火熱比後穴更加讓人著迷，佐助其實還在小幅度的掙扎，但是他管不了這麼多了，只要想到佐助以後有可能成為別人的他就忍受不了，佐助只能是他的，決不讓給別人!

「嗚…嗚嗯。」雖然想要拒絕，但身體完全不受控制的不斷迎合著對方的動作，被粗大性器搗開的生殖道彷彿想要更多快感似的不斷流出淫液，從穴口流出的白濁液體染滿了兩人的下身，噗滋噗滋的水聲迴盪在洞窟裡。

「對不起，佐助…對不起。」鳴人的動作沒有停下反而是越發越激烈，口中卻一直反覆念著道歉的話語，佐助這樣驕傲的人甚至不惜偽裝成Alpha，一定不願意被他人標紀，被標記的Omega就像是他人的所有物，佐助又怎麼會接受，自己很自私，自私的在他發情無法反抗的時候做出這些事情，佐助一定會恨他的吧…但是他停不下來。

恍惚中佐助還是聽清了鳴人的低語，身體不受控制的摟住對方的脖子貼著他的胸口，他可以感受到鳴人的心跳，可以感受到鳴人溫暖的信息素，如果是鳴人……好像也沒那麼糟糕，一個奇怪的想法在腦中浮現。

幾下大力的頂弄之後，佐助感受到鳴人把性器整個插在自己的生殖腔內，成結一波波滾燙的精液射入到自己體內，被射入的快感讓他也達到了高潮，同時頸側傳來一陣刺痛。

終於結束後鳴人摟著佐助癱軟的身體，同時鬆開口在咒印附近浮現出一個橘橙色小小的印記很快的就消失了，感受到佐助的信息素漸漸平靜下來，他知道他成功完成了標記。

剛結束發情期的Omega總是特別疲倦，佐助只來得及抬頭看一眼上鳴人一眼，沒想到鳴人居然哭了。

「……哭什麼啊，超級…大白癡。」佐助扯出一點笑容艱難的抬起手抹去了鳴人臉上的淚痕，便在也支撐不住的昏睡了過去。

 

佐助醒來時發覺自己已經被清理乾淨了，渾身都很舒爽，連傷口也被仔細包紮過，不過手法不是很熟練，看就知道是誰的傑作，看了一下四周還是那個瀑布後的石窟，鳴人把他的外套批在自己身上，靠在入口處睡著了，看來是守著很久了吧，累成這樣自己靠近都沒醒……

佐助拿起鳴人的披風，把自己裹的結實，把外套給鳴人蓋上，摸了一下自己的後頸，一股不一樣的信息素在那裡流動著，居然被這大白癡標紀了，佐助哼了一聲看著睡著的鳴人，身上的傷口都沒有處理，這個白癡只想到他嗎。

佐助蹲下身，和鳴人平視，鳴人似乎真的是累了，睡到嘴都半開著，佐助用手抹去鳴人臉頰上的一點灰塵，在鳴人嘴角吻了一下。

 

“我還有事情沒有完成……不能在這逗留。”

“所以再見了鳴人。”

“還有，謝謝你。”

佐助站起身，拉起披風的帽子，沒有一絲留念的走出瀑布……

 

這時候距離他們下一次相遇還有……

 

END


End file.
